worldwarriorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sunpaw
Sunpaw Basic Information |Sunpaw|8 Moons|Tom|Apprentice|StormClan|Mentored by ???|RPed by [[User:Birchy|Birchy]]| Sunpaw has mostly white fur, which is medium-pength. He has a pinger patch on his upper face, and ginger ears. His tail is long and very fluffy, and is tabby ginger. His eyes are bright green, much like grass at its peak. He has long long legs. Sunpaw is a perky, curious Apprentice who is always up to a challenge. He doesn't tire out easily, though he does moan if his paws are aching! He likes adventure and different things, and is inquisitive. He would do most things to help his Clan, knowing how important it is to help others of StormClan. He is fiesty, and always takes up on an offer to beat and brag some cat. Sunpaw loves to joke about though, and is often scolded for a cheeky remark. Sunpaw is quite laid-back, but will jump to help any cat in trouble. Sunpaw has many strengths. He is lean and long-legged which help him when chasing. His strong shoulders are good in battle, though he prefers partner fighting. Hunting and stalking in snow are also good for him, since he only fas to hide his face and tail. Sunpaw hates swimming. He may have long fur to keep the water out for longer, but he isn't used to swimming, meaning he slows. He also prefers to be up a tree than on the ground, because he dislikes getting caught in brambles. '''Kit:''' Sunkit '''Apprentice:''' Sunpaw '''Warrior:''' N/A Family '''Mother:''' Ambertail (Deceased) '''Father:''' Jaggedstone (Deceased) '''Sisters:''' Shroudkit (Deceased), Gingerpaw (Deceased) '''Brother:''' Blazekit (Deceased) '''Grandmother:''' Foxtrot History Kit Birth Sunpaw was born to Ambertail and Jaggedstone, two loyal StormClan Warriors. Ambertail was much like Sunpaw, a white cat with ginger tail and face markings. Jaggedstone was a ginger tabby tom with a white chest. Ambertail gave birth to Sunpaw first, his three sisters and brother following. One sister was stillborn. Ambertail died shortly after giving birth to this little stillborn, whispering the names of her new kits and naming the stillborn Foxkit before dying from bloodloss. Jaggedstone grived for his mate and stillborn kit, but kept a smile on his face to keep his kits from worrying. He kept the names Ambertail chose, and his kits were Sunkit, Blazekit, Gingerkit and Shroudkit. They were raised by another nursing queen, whose kits were old enough to eat fresh-kill. This queen was called Dovefeather. Losing Shroudkit Sunkit was 2 Moons old when his sister, Shroudkit, died from greencough. Jaggedstone was devestated that another kit was taken, and he started to slack off in his warrior duties, but never stopped them. Adventure Sunkit, Gingerkit and Blazekit were fierce, curious kits, who loved to play-fight and race. They snuck out of camp when they were 5 Moons old, to explore and 'hunt'. They played games and tumbled about, when they came across some rocks. They played Gatherings on them, when Blazekit slipped on the wet moss and fell onto a rock. Gingerkit was terrified and blamed herself, since it was her idea to sneak out of camp. Jaggedstone was upset and didn't eat anything for a few sunrises. Sunkit tried his best to cheer his sister and father up. Apprentice Warrior